New Beginnings
by KEJ2465
Summary: REWRITE! I originally wrote this on a different profile. That'll be explained in the prologue. What if Harry Potter left the Wizarding World after the battle at the Ministry? Where would he go? Why, to our favorite town in Ohio! Read as Harry adapts to life in the muggle world, while also finding love and friendship with the Gleeks! Harry/Kurt
1. Prologue

I originally started this story a few years ago on my other profile, KlaineIsGOD. Well, I've lost access to that password (different email, forgotten password…you know the deal), but I think I'm going to try to come back to this. My writing style has matured since then, so I'm just going to completely rewrite it. Anyway, on to the story. Same title, same basic storyline. The prologue will be the only time I use first person point of view.

Summary: What if Harry Potter was exiled from the wizarding world? He decides to leave England all together, and winds up in Lima, Ohio, where he meets our favorite Gleeks. Oh yeah…in my story, the final battle happened at the Ministry.

**Prologue**

The last two months have been the worst of my life…and that's saying something. One would think that growing up with my family, things could only get better. Sadly, this is not the case. In the last two months, I have lost my godfather, my best friends, and the support of the majority of the world I have come to love. It turns out that Ron and Hermione were only friends with me on order from Dumbledore. He paid them, from MY account, to keep an eye on me. They are no better than Pettigrew. They're traitorous rats, all of them. Oh well, I'm done with this world. I defeated Voldemort, and now it's time for me to get away. Remus and I are leaving. We don't know where we're going, or for how long, but we're going. I just hope this ends well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**London: Grimmauld Place**_

Harry Potter was packing up his room at 12 Grimmauld Place. It was finally hitting him—he was leaving everything behind. He sighed and continued packing, not even looking up as someone knocked on his door.

"Come in, Remus!" Harry yelled out, focusing on folding up his socks.

'I should have asked Tonks about that spell her mother uses,' he thought to himself.

"Harry, we need to talk," Remus said as he walked into the room, "We have no idea where we're going. Don't you think that's something we need to figure out before we leave?"

"I've been thinking about that, and I think I have an idea. I was cleaning the Dursley's living room one time," Remus let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl, "and Dudley was watching a show on the television. This guy taped a map to the wall and threw a dart at it. Maybe we could do that? Wherever the dart lands is where we move."

That's how, ten minutes later, Harry and Remus were in the drawing room looking at a map on the wall. Fifteen feet away, Harry stood with a dart ready to be thrown. Closing his eyes, he brought his arm back and let it fly. When he heard the resounding 'thwack,' he opened his eyes and looked.

Looking at the map, he spoke up, "It landed somewhere in the middle of the United States. Can you figure out exactly where it landed?"

With a circular wave of his wand, and a muttered, "_Aperio Conlocatio,"_ Remus had the exact location.

"Well, Harry, finish packing your bags, because we're going to the small town of Lima, Ohio." His tone didn't indicate whether or not he was happy with this. But, he hadn't been happy since Sirius died two months ago at the Department of Mysteries. If Sirius hadn't taken that bitch Bellatrix down with him, Harry would have killed her himself.

Two hours later, after he had finished all of his packing, Harry met up with Remus in front of the door to Sirius' old room. Both were reluctant to go inside.

"Remus, we have to do this. There's a strong chance that we won't be coming back here. We can't leave all of his belongings in this dreary old house." Though Harry hated being the voice of reason, always being the one to hex first and ask questions later, it had to be said.

"I know, Harry, but it just feels wrong. I feel like we're violating his privacy. If we start packing up his stuff, then it means he's really gone. I don't know if I can deal with that." The last part was said in a whisper.

"Remus, I know it's hard, but it has to be done. How about we go in and choose one thing each to take with us. We'll put a stasis charm over everything else on the off chance that we do come back, that way it will all still be in perfect condition." Again, Harry was the voice of reason.

Nodding, Remus cast a quick,_ 'Alohomora,'_ and opened the door. The inside of the room looked exactly as it had before Sirius died. Quidditch posters were on every wall, the bed was sitting in the middle of the far wall, still unmade, his desk had a piece of parchment covered in doodles with an ink pot and quill beside it, and the door to his wardrobe was slightly ajar, the sleeve to an old robe poking out. Harry and Remus wandered around the room, looking through drawers for something that called out to them. In the bottom drawer of the desk, Harry found an old photo album. Opening it up, he smiled as he saw a picture of the original Marauders. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Pettigrew all smiled and waved jovially up at him, looking young and whole.

'Well, with the exception of Pettigrew,' Harry thought, 'He ever looked young or whole. I'm pretty sure he was born looking like a fat middle-aged man. That cowardly bastard of a traitor.'

Flipping through the photo-album and seeing pictures of his parents' time at Hogwarts, Harry decided that he would keep it. He looked up and saw Remus with a piece of old parchment in his hand. Of course, with his personal experiences with the Marauders, there was a good chance that it wasn't just parchment.

"What's that there in your hand, Remus?"

"It's nothing, really. Sirius and I were working on an update for the Marauder's Map. Instead of just showing Hogwarts and the entrances to the tunnels, this can be charmed to show any area that you're in. It works similar to a Muggle GPS…it's just a little more detailed. This is what I'm going to take. Maybe you and I can finish it. _Mischief Managed._" With that, the map blanked out.

Less than two hours later, Harry and Remus were walking out of Gringott's. They had had a meeting with Griphook to transfer all of their money into American Muggle Dollars. Thank Merlin that Goblins were loyal to no wizard. Harry and Remus didn't need their plans told to the press. The Goblins did have respect and admiration for Harry, though. He remembered Griphook by name, something that no other wizard had ever done.

One last sweep of Grimmauld Place, and an illegal unregistered Portkey later, and they were gone.

_**Lima, OH**_

"I know, 'Cedes, it's weird. I just have a feeling that something is going to change today. And it's going to be good." Kurt Hummel said into his cell phone as he checked his reflection in the mirror over his dashboard. After fixing his hair, Kurt stepped out of his Navigator and prepared himself to face the lowly population of William McKinley High School.

Barely managing to avoid a dumpster dive, he made his way to his locker to meet up with his best friend, Mercedes Jones, fashionista and diva extraordinaire.

"Hey, Boo," Mercedes called out as Kurt glided down the hallway. As she said that, the bell rang signaling that they had less than a minute to get to class.

Sighing at the ill timing, Kurt grabbed his bag and made his way to U.S. History. Taking his usual seat in the back of the room, he buried his head in the latest edition of _Vogue_.

"Class, as I'm sure most of you have heard, we have a new student all the way from London! His name is Harry Potter. I'm sure you will all do your best to make Mr. Potter feel welcome. Please, take any open seat. We were just about to discuss the American Revolution." Turning around, the teacher, a stout man named Mr. Allen, began writing on the whiteboard.

Looking up during the introduction, Kurt barely managed to control his jaw dropping. Oh. Holy. Hell. The new kid was the very definition of sex on legs. Shaggy hair that fell everywhere but flat, eyes greener than emeralds, and a lithe but muscular body, Harry Potter was the epitome of gorgeous.

Harry took the desk beside Kurt. Reaching over to shake Kurt's hand, Harry introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. And you are?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel. You know, if you value your reputation, you should move. If you're seen hanging around me, you're likely to get teased or bullied."

"Why would they tease me?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

"Because, I'm the resident gay kid. Most people hate me with every fiber of their being," Kurt replied coldly. He hated having to explain this to Harry, if for no other reason than the fact that it was entirely too easy to tell someone that they shouldn't be near him. It was somewhat painful.

"And? Why would someone have a problem with another person just because of their sexuality? Besides, if they have a problem with you, then they're going to have a problem with me. I'm gay as well." Harry smirked as he said this.

This time, Kurt couldn't control the way his jaw dropped. He wasn't used to someone being so open about their life. 'This new kid is going to be interesting,' he thought.

Smiling to himself, he turned back to his magazine, choosing to ignore the teacher in favor of reading about Alexander McQueen's newest line. Harry turned back to his desk and began furiously taking notes.

**Author's Note:**  
Okay, so, we have first meeting. Next chapter, which I hope to have up in the next day or so, will include the rest of the Gleeks. We'll also get to see Remus adjusting to life in the Muggle world. I can't guarantee that there won't be some explosions. Please review! Reviews are like crack to me.


	3. Chapter 2

****A/N** Okay, I know that I promised that this chapter wouldn't be as long a wait as the last one was, but, alas, life got in the way, as it always does :/. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Oh, and the entire POV will be in Lima now. Just so you know. **A/N****

**Chapter 2:**

After that first class together, Kurt didn't see Harry anymore until lunch. He was sitting at his usual table with the rest of the Glee Club, when he saw Harry exit the lunch line.

"Harry!" he called out, "Come sit over here!"

"You alright there, Kurt?" Sam Evans asked with a laugh, "You're never this excited."

Kurt laughed and looked back at Harry who was making his way over to their table. Once again, he was struck by the deep emerald color of Harry's eyes.

Harry sat down by Kurt and turned to him. "Who are your friends, Kurt? I recognize a couple of them from my classes throughout the day."

Looking at his friends, he began to make introductions.

Turning towards Mercedes, he said, "Well, this lovely diva right here is my best friend, Mercedes Jones. She's highly protective—she cuts first, asks questions later." Mercedes gave a snort of agreement.

After introducing Mercedes, Kurt made his way through the rest of the Glee Club. There was a tall Jewish boy named Noah—"Call me 'Puck'."—Puckerman, who Harry recognized from his Math class, a short blonde cheerleader named Quinn who Kurt warned was a conniving bitch underneath the Christian exterior, Finn, the loveable oaf of a Quarterback who was also Kurt's step-brother, Rachel, a loud Jewish girl with an oversized nose, Artie, who was in a wheelchair, Brittany, another blonde cheerleader who reminded Harry a lot of Luna, and Santana, a pretty Latina cheerleader whose pinky was locked with Brittany's. There was also Sam Evans, whose lips looked oddly like a fish, and Mike Change and Tina Cohen-Chang—"We're not related!"

"So, Harry, are you going to join Glee? We can always use new members to sing in the background and highlight my voice!" Rachel blurted out with more bragging enthusiasm than was necessary.

"Bitch, I'm about to cut you. You're not the only damn good singer in this club. Just because Mr. Shue seems to favor you does not mean that you're God's gift to show choir kind." Mercedes was halfway out of her seat and across the table before Kurt and Tina were able to pull her back.

"I don't mean to sound like I know nothing…but what is Glee Club? From the way you talk, I can infer that it involves singing, but what else does it entail?" Harry asked, confused.

Tina was the one to explain it to him, "Glee is the one thing that pulls us together. We're not just a club; we're family. If it weren't for Glee, we most likely would not all be sitting at this table together. As for what we do, we sing songs that have mostly been recorded by other artists, although we have written our own songs before. There are three major competitions that we perform in: Regionals, Sectionals, and Nationals. As of right now, we haven't made it to Nationals, but hopefully that will change this year. Like Rachel said, minus the shameless self-promotion, we can always use new talent to help us along. I don't know if you sing, but we would all really love it if you would audition." It was all said in a blur.

"Well, I have always loved to sing, but I don't know if I am any good. Could I possibly come sit in on a practice before I decide whether or not to audition? I would also have to talk to my guardian about it."

"Of course, Harry! You can come today after classes. I'll meet you at your locker at 2:40?" Kurt looked at Harry with hope in his eyes.

"Sure. I'll see you then!" And with that, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I know this is short, but I'm kind of trying to figure out what I want to write, and how to write it. Please give me feedback: opinions, suggestions, things I could do differently. All I ask is that I don't get any flames. I'll wait for some reviews before I write/upload Chapter 3. Thanks, guys!**


End file.
